Winning Loser
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: When the chance to marry a heir is given to you, you'd try your hardest right? Only a pink haired girl woul be happy when she loses the chance to be married to the heir; especially when she wins more than one thing from her loss.
1. Chapter 1

**Here;s a new one-shot since I'm still working on a update for Clash of Histories, sorry it's been so long. I hope you enjoy this, I really did.**

**Naruto and other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**I love all you reviewers by the way! Thanks so much for all the support!**

* * *

><p>Her back arched as she kept her hands on the bed post-end. Her chest, and waist being squished in, and breathing becoming harder. She grunted as she felt the final string being pulled. Slowly, she moved upwards, and then towards her mirror, taking in how the dress now tightened around her. The green dress flowing down to the ground, and sleevelss in the hot summer heat, the silk shining and soft. Her chest became more abundant pushed up, and her waist shrank down three inches, but it all feels <em>wrong.<em>

Her hands went to her back, and she felt the silk strings up, reaching where she felt warm flesh holding the cool silk. She took her fingers and went back down the strings, her fingers hooking where the two stands last meet. Slowly, she dragged them out of the others hands, and pulled at the constricint corset, making herself able to breath. She can see the maids frowns in her mirror, watching as she undid their hard work.

"My Lady you have t-"

"I can't breath, I'm not going to sit in a carriage and threw dinner unable to breath, or eat."

"Yes, but what would the King, Queen, the Prince think!"

"I dont't mind what they think, I don't care for corsets, and if the talk provides, the Queen doesn't wear them tight like this either."

"But, My Lad-"

"Do it back up, but not tight, just tied." They bowed their heads to her, and muttered a "Yes, My lady." Their hands back again, undoing what she didn't want, and then working just as fast to do it up looser. Sakura could feel it tighten the slightest, but no more then that. Her breathing as easy as if she were naked, and she would bet she would be able to eat at dinner tonight.

"Thank you. Grab my bags please, and we'll head to the carriage." The maids bowed, and Sakura walked out the door, and down the hallway to the main entryway, her mother looking at her with a disapproving look.

"We're running late now Sakura."

"Sorry mother, we had to fix somethings." Her mother sighed, but nonetheless shooed her out the door, following, and the maids carrying their bags following them. All of them, bags and people loaded properly into the carriage in a matter of a few minutes. The crack of a whip being the sound that set the carriage wheels spinning, and Sakura's home growing smaller and smaller as they moved away from it.

* * *

><p>The door opened for her as Sakura approached it, her entrance unannounced, and Sakura always prefered when she is just another person entering the room simply, not some king or queen who has to be announced. Instantly, Sakura saw all the lavishness of the ballroom, decorately finely with the best power and money could have. All of this being viewed by tons of other girls like Sakura, differing slightly.<p>

Sakura watched one girl go by her with a tiara indicating her being a princess, but another girl walked by with no tiara, showing she is simply of nobility like Sakura. The girls also differed in ages, Sakura guessed the lowest about her age, sixteen, and the highest around nineteen. Sakura moved her way into the crowd, hoping to spot a familiar face, but as she had thought, all her friends had prior enagements.

Ino, already promised to someone, one of their childhood friends, Kiba. Temari is older, and her father has little control over his rebelious girl. Tenten would never allow someone to pick her or be in a contest simply to get married, she'd probably beat the guy up in order to prove they desrve her. And finally, her soft spoken friend Hinata; Sakura had saw the Hyuga eyes on couple girls she had passed, but Hinata being of the main branch, the guys come to her, and not the other way around.

Sakura entered a more crowded area of the room, the center, all the girls seemed to be gathering in the area. Sakura was pushed roughly several times, and found herself losing her temper as more girls seemed to swarm the room. Their hair and dress colors mixing together, Sakura had a chance to notice their corsets, some seeming to be tight, and others loose, even some so tight the laces seem to be digging into the girls skins.

The pushing continued, and Sakura found herself pushing back to be able to be in the middle and not at the very back. The shouting of the girls, and clicking of heels grew loud to Sakura's ears, something as a only child she hears very little of, except on occasions with her friends. Sakura found herself covering her ears, but just as her hands reached them, it all stopped.

Not one heel clicked on the solid floors, not a voice muttering, and not even the swish of a dress could be heard. Sakura lowered her hands and followed everyone's gazes, landing on a figure no one would forget. Queen Uchiha herself, coming so elegantly down the stairs, her dress shining with jewels, and elaborations of the finest silks. Sakura could see the awe struck gazes around her, and she would bet she held her own on her face.

"I thought I had invited Ladies to meet my son, but instead I walk in on monkies?" The insult was indirect, but it was there, instantly heads hung, and everyone began to form in a better cluster, allowing for basically everyone to see.

"Better. Be glad my son did not see such behaviour out of you. Now, down to business. As you know, you were called her for your nobility, any status, to marry my son Prince Itachi Uchiha, a heir to the Uchiha kingdom. But, not all of you will be allowed to meet him, about half of you will be gone tomorrow after your first test. The rest will be able to meet my son once, and then he will spend time with each of you to see if her favors you. Any questions?"

The girls stayed silent, and the Queen seemed please by. Sakura expected she had done so many speeches, that she had learned to say everything simply, and leave no room for questions.

"Good, you will be seperated by nobility status, and then by age. From those groups you will attend your test to stay and meet my son. If your behaviour becomes rude or inacceptable, you will be gone, whether you pass today or not. Let's get started." She motioned with her hands, and Sakura found herself watching servants come out of nowhere, each holding a sign marking nobility rank, and then talking to girls as they approached.

Sakura made her way to the Lady line, watching as the Queen walked around, studying each girl. She also watched the lines form at each servant, Princess had the fewest of any, and then high commoners, followed by the others. Sakura reached the front, and the man explained that the girls would go in order of oldest to least, and when all was done with, they would form into groups by their age year.

Sakura nodded and moved down the line, sixteen being the youngest any girl could be. The princesses left first, and Sakura found herself being yelled at for getting distracted by the moving girls, she apologized and went into her age group, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Sakura's heels clicked on the stone floor, and she found herself looking out windows and seeing views she had never seen when being escorted around the castle. Her group of age sixteen Lady's had finished their testing, and then told to waunder back to their rooms, each leaving when they finished, and not waiting for the next.<p>

Sakura had been so caught up in looking at the decorations, she had forgotten to map the way to their room, and anywhere else. When she had left the testing room, she had thought she had known the way, but now, for sure she's _lost. _In a huge castle, with no one even around to help her. She sighed and turned down the hallway, hoping she would find something familiar, but instead she found something new.

A boy, maybe a tad older then her, sitting on the window's edge, a drawing book in his hand, a pencil moving gracefully across the paper. She found herself moving closer towards him, and he never said one word until she was completely infront of him, just starring at him.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm lost."

"Tch. Not my problem."

"But, I don't know ho-"

"You shouldn't even be in this wing."

"What part of lost do you not get?" He sighed and looked at her, his pencil stopping. Sakura moved closer, and put her hands on her hip, trying to get him to answer her.

"The lost part, didn't they show you around?"

"I forgot to pay attention, I was looking at the decorations." She smiled sheepishly and looked down, fidgeting her fingers. He gave a low chuckle and begun to move his pencil again.

"Down the hall to the end, a door will be there, go down the stairs, turn left, and then turn right at the first intersection, and walk until you reach the main entryway." Sakura nodded and began to walk past her savior, but her caught sight of his hand moving, then the pencil, and then to the paper. She stopped as she reached him, putting her body against his side.

Sakura had thought she would be looking at a simple flower of something on the paper, but instead she found the scene outside. From the grass blades to the tree leaves, everything outside. Her eyes widened and she found herself watching his pencil move across the page, drawing the fountain. But, he seened to be leaving parts empty, and Sakura guessed they were for the designs unseeable so far away.

"Do you need me to show you the way?" His voice made Sakura jump slightly, and she turned to look into his eyes, the wonderful onyx. She smiled shyly and looked back down at the work.

"You're really good."

"Tch. Thanks." Sakura could bet he rolled her eyes, but she didn't care, he could compete with any held high artist, and she wish she could draw even remotely close to that.

"Can you teach me?"

"Teach you? Don't have to try to seduce my brother and make sure he enjoys your romp the most?"

"No. Please." She clasped her hands together and pleaded to him, making her eyes awter slightly, and pouting. His eye twitched, and he closed his sketchbook, his hand lightly holding the pencil, moving his body off the window ledge. Sakura thought he was going to say no and walk away, but instead he sighed and answered her.

"Fine." He, looked at her, and Sakura couldn't help but smile over excitedly, her parents had said drawing was a waste of time, and refused her a tutor in the subject. And someone as good as him saying he would teach her, made her day, maybe even month.

"Yes, thank you!" She kept her smile on and hugged him, his arms flying back in surprise.

"Welcome." Sasuke smiled down at her and she took no notice of his smile or the light blush on his face. She let go and stepped back, watching as he scratched his head, and then turned around down the hall, Sakura hot on his heels.

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled to herself as she walked down the stone path, a pure white stone, Sakura guessed marble, but it seemed slightly different from marble. The last few days have been extremely wonderful for her, she had been told she passed the test, and stayed, meeting Prince Itachi one on one, and now she's one of the thirty girls staying for a month for him to make his choice.<p>

To anyone besides herself, people would guess she's happy to be staying in the castle and possibly be married to Prince Itachi. But, she's actually more happy she gets to stay and see Sasuke her wonderful art teacher. The first lesson he gave her was simply held in a study, and simple lessons. After that, two days, it was where she had met him, on the ledge overlooking the garden.

She had begun to prefer him to Itachi, something about him was just, there for her. She walked past the ledge and looked up to see if he would be there, his drawing still inocmplete with the intricate fountains details undrawn in his sketchbook. She slowed as she passed, and lifted her head up higher, and straightened her back. But, when she glanced up the space is empty, and not even a maid passing by.

"You look like you're looking for someone."

The voice made her jump, and she turned to the side seeing the artist himself on a bench, his pencil on the pad. Sakura blushed, but made her way over to him, sititng down and watching as he finished drawing the fountain, Sakura's eyes seeing the scenery around them on one page.

"Are you going to add color?"

"Tch. No, I don't _color. _" Sakrua smiled at his attitude finding it cute, and some voice in her head saying this is wrong to be in the presence of another man when she's suppose to be courting another. The voice quieted down though as he looked up off his sketchbook and looked at her, there eyes locking. Sakura stayed locked with his for a few seconds, but she turned away with a blush on her face.

"Why, don't you 'color?'" She made air quotes around the word color, wondering why he didn't like it, it was the only artistic thing her parents had allowed her, and she found it enjoyable.

"I draw, sketch, but coloring is a waste of time, if I really draw it right, I shouldn't have to add color, I, anyone should be able to see the colors without actually _seeing _them." His words turned in Sakura's read, and she thought they slightly made sense.

"Okay, fair enough. Can we have another lesson today though?" Sasuke said nothing for a moments, working on his picture, most would probably find it rude, thinking he's ignoring them; but Sakura had learned that's just how he thinks thins over.

"I suppose, but I have to finish this first. You can go do something if you want."

"No, I'm good." She added a smile, and got comfier on the bench, watching him finish the little details of his picture. She was so enchanted by his work though, that she missed the smile that grazed his face when she stayed seated next to him.

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled as she drew the bookshelf better than last time. Balls of paper littered around the floor, showing how hard she's been trying to get it right. Sasuke had brought her to a different room then last time, a library, around the area she had first met him. It's room filled with tons and tons of books, packed on oak shelves, and the room itself covered in oak. Even the table she's currently working on is oak<p>

She sighed as she finished the drawing, and again something seems off. Her fingers balled the paper and threw it on the ground, adding to the already enormous pile. She pulled another blank paper towards her, remembering everything Sasuke had told her. She looked at her muse again, and tried focusing harder on it, how it would turn out on her paper; but the moment her pencil hit the paper, it's already ruined. She sighed defeated and plopped her head on the table, making a slight bang sound.

Sauske looked up from his seat on the window bench. He had heard her sighing moments before, and the crumpling of paper had become common to his ears, but never a bang. He found himself gazing a mob of pink head, and not her beau-nice face and green eyes. Her body slumped and defeated. Silently, he put his sketch book down, and moved off the bench and towards the girl.

He moved the ruined paper away from her, and grabbed a new piece. Poking her on the back with a pencil to get her to sit up, and Sauske accidentally took notice of her corset, seeing how it was barely tight, unlike the many girls he's seen who have so tight that their waist look unnatural. Her head moved up and she cast her eyes at him, and Sasuke didn't like the sad look in her eyes.

"Come on Sakura, I'll help you get it."

"Okay." She sat back slightly, and let the piece of paper become in front of her more, Sasuke handing her the pencil, but as he put his hand around it and her hand as well, helping her draw the book shelf. It came out better then before, but it wasn't close enough. Luckily for her though, Sasuke had figured out her problem.

"You need to relax Sakura. You're too tense, and thinking about it too much. Just trust your instincts, and let what you see in your head come out onto the paper."

"Uh-huh." He chuckled at her slightly, amused by her stuborness.

"Just try it." He moved back away from her, not even touching her hand as she grabbed a new piece of paper. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then thought against that. She opened them, and slowly let herself not think about it, just letting the picture in her head flow onto the paper. She didn't even realize she was done at first, not until she finally thought about it, and realized she had drawn everything, even the little crack at the side.

"Good job." Sakura turned to see Sasuke smirking at her, she turned back to her paper, making him think she was admiring it herself, but she is really trying to hide the blush that had spread over her face.

"Thanks." She turned back around with a smile on her face, the blush gone. Happy that she had finally completed a decent picture.

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled happily, and sang a merry tune as she walked through the gardens, on her way to meet Sasuke. The white stone under her feet no longer a mystery, Sasuke had told her it's a new imported stone called granite. Close to marble as she had thought, but not exactly the same. That was just one of the sings Sasuke had told her so far, three weeks into her stay at the castle, and only one week left until Prince Itachi picks a bride.<p>

Sasuke had told her that the wing she had met him in is really his wing, and Sakura found out he's really the second son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, heir to the other side of the kingdom. But, that changed nothing of what she thought of him, or did around him. Even though she would very much like to be his bride, but she can't say anything since she's in the running for Itachi, although she knows she shall not win. She's barely seen around anywhere but Sasuke, and since he is bothered so little, they don't see her with him. And she has had few dates with Itachi, showing he has little interest in her.

Sakura continued her way to the fountain, a usual spot for Sasuke and Sakura to meet for her lessons, or just to watch him draw something, only when it rains do they meet elsewhere, more so his library, where Sakura had drawn her first real picture. Her heels clicked on the stone, as she came closer to the fountain, his back turned to her, she held her pink dress closer to herself, hoping he won't hear it swishing.

Slowly, she approached him, realizing she could finally surpise him, but instead her turned around just to see her. She pouted and crossed her arms, not once has she surprised them, and he knows that it makes her mad everytime.

"Good thing you're not a ninja Sakura." She stuck her tongue out at him, but nonetheless, sat down on the bench, himself sitting down shortly after, something hidden in his hands.

"What's that?" He looked down at it once, and then thrusted it into her hands, his face turning away, and a blush spreading over his cheeks.

Sakura, took the wrapped gift he had given her carefully. Even the wrapping on it seeming to be worth alot of money, and she opened it cautiously, not wanting to rip the precious paper. She had most of it open, enough to pull it out, finding a new sketchbook in her hands, but as she opened it to look at it, she found all her first drawings in it.

"I thought you could use one now that you're getting better, and such." She smiled at the sketchbook and then at him, his face still away from hers.

Without even thinking she poked him on the shoulder, and his face finally turned to hers, but instead of saying something, she planted her lips on his. At first he did nothing, but soon he kissed back, and finally they broke for air. Sakura turned her face away from his, even if she isn't in a chance of being chosen, and only one week left, she shouldn't be kissing anyone.

Sasuke was shocked she turned away so suddenly, her face written in guilt. But, he remembered, she's a candidate for his brother's bride, and shouldn't be kissing him, let alone spending so much time with him instead of his brother. His mind says because she wishes to learn how to draw, but his heart says it's something more than that. All the thinking inside of him didn't let him fully register that she had moved away from him, and is currently standing in front of him.

"I, I really should go Sasuke. I'll see you later." She waved, and before Sasuke could wave back she left in a swishing of lace and silk. He did nothing as she moved away from him, and around the corner, no pink in sight now. But, he began to think of something, something he could do. His body jumped up, and he ran to his room, knowing what he has to do.

~While the two had been seated in the garden though, they hadn't noticed the figure watching them from inside the castle, so used to it being just the two of them. The figure had watched as her son gave something to the girl, wrapped in the finest paper in the kingdom, and how his head turned away with a blush on it. She realized he had feelings for this girl. And she watched as the girl opened it slowly, open the sketch book, filled with a few drawings. The Queen realized what this girl had been doing for most of her time here.

Mikoto's face formed a smile on it even when the girl poked her son on the shoulder, planting a kiss on his lips a moment later. That was all she needed to see before she was walking the path she had come on, but it wasn't an angry walk, it was a happy walk, only that girl has every been able to get that much emotion from him. But, her walk turned from happy to sad, as she realized there is still a week before her eldest chooses, and no matter how much she wants the pink-haired girl for her youngest, her eldest has dibs on her first.

* * *

><p>Sakrua sighed sadly as she is gettin dressed, the castle maids tightening up her corset, but just as at home, barely tight. Her roommate also being dressed by maids, but Sakura had learned she prefers her corset to be beyond tight, and Sakura's seen indent marks on her skin before, showing she wears it too tight, too often.<p>

The girl shared little with Sakura besides that, and she wasn't really sharing that. But, Sakura had learned she has a pretty big ego, from day one she kept talking about how Itachi would pick her right away, filling their chamber with chatter about their wedding for half the night. Sakura found it kind of funny actually, for the final week she's been sayins the same thing, but Sakura believes he's picked a girl two years older then them, and from what Sakura has learned about her, she's very nice. A Lady like herself.

The maids tightened the last string, and then checked them, walking away from her, showing that she had finished. Her roommates corset though, not finished, and only halfway down. They have to leave together, being the final day, and Sakura doubts they'll leave anytime soon. The maids that had assisted her shifted off to help their fellow maids, and Sakura took the time to get out her sketchbook.

She had drawn a few pictures in it, her room didn't give the same view as Sasuke's did, or the gardne. Having to work with what she had, the chamber itself was her hardest drawing, and it was so sparsely decorated, the Queen wanted no girl to steal, that it was actually fairly easy to draw. She and Sasuke had not met once after the incident in the garden, and Sakura found herself growing sadder and sadder each day she did not see him, but she knows it was wrong to see him, and kiss him, while she's supposet to be courting his brother.

The maids finally let go of her roommate, showing they had finished with her corset, and Sakura could see how tight they had woven it, possibly the tightest ever. She straightened herself up though,and turned to Sakura, a sly smile on her face.

"Well we better being going." Sakura nodded and followed her out, other girls walking the halls in pairs as well, on there way to the dinning hall, where the final choosing will be held.

* * *

><p>Sakura took her lavish seat delicately, but half minded, looking up towards the head of the table for Sasuke, but only the Queen and Itachi at the head. The King was there when they had arrived, but left shortly after. Sakura was across from her roommate, and watched as she seemed to be doing last minute primping, and even pulling her corset, trying to show more chest.<p>

Some girls around her did the same thing, checking their reflections in the silverware. Others are like Sakura though, just waiting for breakfeast to start, and then waiting for the girl that will be Prince Itachi's bride to be called. Most knowing it is one of the eighteen year old Ladies. Sakura even looked down the table to see the girl, simply talking with another girl next to her, not starring at her reflection in the silverware, or asking her friends if her boobs aren't showing enough.

Sakura was about to ask a girl by her the name of the older girl, but the Queen tapped her glass, and all the chatter and primping stopped abrutly. All backs going straighter then they were, and everyone turning their attention to the Queen, and Itachi, waiting to see what she has to say.

"Morning ladies, I know most of you are excited to hear who will be my son's bride, so, we will announce that after breakfeast. Sakura had seen faces light up at the thought of not having to wait for breakfeast, but fell when the Queen simply played her words to trick them, and Sakura found the Queen's antics amusing.

Butlers came out with food right after the Queen's words were spoken, ham, bacon, sausage, eggs, and much more being set infront of the girls. Everyone digging in, knowing it will be the last meal at the castle. Sakura eat quietly, turning her head to the door whenever it opened, hoping it would be Sasuke, but he never once showed his face during the meal.

"Alright, now that you ladies have had your fill, we can move on to see who the bride to be is. Itachi?" The Prince raised himself out of his chair, looking around the table, and Sakura saw her roommate prepare herself as if she'll be the chosen one. He coughed once to clear his throat, and then proceeded to spill who it is, and Sakura has the feeling he's dragging it out on purpose.

"I chose my bride to be, to be Kishi Yatyu." As Sakura and others had guessed it is indeed the eighteen year old lady. She walked up to Itachi, and he planted a kiss on her lips, her roommate and others glaring daggers at the girl, but others like Sakura smiled, and yelled congradulations as the couple as they left the room.

"I thank the rest of you ladies for coming to the castle, and taking place in this event. Your belongins are probably packed by now, and your carriages should all be arriving shortly. So, please say your goodbyes, grab your things from your room, and then wait for you carraige. I wish you all luck in you future endeavors."

The Queen exited gracefully, especially graceful to the girls that began to cry, and slouch out, unhappy who Itachi had chosen. Sakura said little good-byes as she headed to her room, spending so much time with Sasuke had made her not spend time with her own competition. Her bags were indeed packed when she reached her room, and the she was out in time, just leaving as her roommate appeared in the room. Not a word said to each other.

Sakura walked slowly down the halls, watching other girls drag their bags out of their rooms, no longer guests at this wonderful place. Sakura debated taking a walk into Sasuke's wing, but her mother would be offly mad if she had to wait a long time for Sakura. She passed the hall to his wing, looking sadly down it, but forced herself to walk to the main entryway, her mother waiting their for her, and her bags being packed int he carriage before she even realized it. The castle began to fade away and Sakura found herself growing sadder and sadder.

"What a shame that you didn't get his heart dear, but you'll find another man. So cheer up dear, no man likes a lady that doesn't smile." Sakura ignored her mother, and knows she'll probably get more lessons on how to be a lady when they get back, but she really could care less at the moment.

* * *

><p>The carriage stopped in front of Sakura's house, and she almost didn't recognize it being gone so long. Her mother got out first, and then she followed, maids coming out of the doors to get her bags, one maid staying behind to hold the doors for them. The house remained as Sakura had remembered it, but there is indeed something new.<p>

"Dad!" She ran right into his arms, she had not seen him before she left, and he had been gone for a month when she left. A whole two months without seeing her dad.

"Hey pumpkin, did you have fun at the castle?" She nodded, and stepped away from her father as her mother came to greet him.

"So, anyways, when I came here, there was something new in your room Sakura."

"My room?"

"Mhm." Sakura stood completely confused, the castle wouldn't have given her anything, and surely her mother and father didn't already have a new suitor in mind. Maybe, a gift from her father's travels?

Sakura opened the door quietly, expecting a person to fly out at her, but no one did. Slowly, she scanned her room. Her bed still covered in her green cotton spread, her vanity and mirror as she had left them. Turning the other way, her balcony doors and curtains hanging as she left them, not a inch out of place. Her fireplace, empty, bu-

She finally realized what her father had ment. She made her way over to her fire place, looking up at the portrait that had been set there. A picture of her sitting in a garden, a garden that she remembers very well, one she had spent imense amount of time in. But, something threw her off from the person she would have thought drew this, color. The whole thing perfectly colored, from her light pink hair to her green eyes, even her favorite dress had not a shade off.

She smiled at the picture, trying to see who could have drew this. Her mind kept thinking Sauske, especially since she realized the frame holding the photo is pure gold, and has little gems placed throughout the gold. Had the Queen hired another artist to draw pictures of the girls, sending it to them as a sorry for not being chosen? Sakura coulnd't find a signature, but as she turned around to ask her parents, someone wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Like it?"

"Sasuke?" He loosened her grip, and she did indeed come face to face with the man she had been searching for all morning.

"Mhm, so you like it?"

"Very much, but I thought, you didn't _color." _He glanced at the picture, and then down at her, Sakura hadn't even realized she's wearing the dress he had drawn her in.

"How could I not color it? And especially, how could I not color for you?" She blushed and turned her head away, a kiss to her cheek making her turn towards him, getting a kiss on her lips as a reward.

"But, how did you get here, an-"

"I left earlier this morning, wanting to be here before you. I worked on it al this week, so I could say, I, uhm." He looked away from her and at the portrait again, his composure and confidence seeming to come back." I love you."

Sakura's face lit up like to the color of a red ruby, her mind not understanding what he had just said. But, her heart took over instead of her mind, and she rememberd the first drawing she had successfully done. _'Just don't hink about it.'_

"I, I love you too." It wasn't as confident and loud as his confession had been, but he heard it loud and clear. Planting a kiss to her lips once again.

"I guess we should go tell your parents then?" She nodded, a smile staying on her face as his forehead rested against hers.

She may have lost Prince Itachi, but she won someone even better.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Wasn't it perfect, I've been working on it so long, I can't even remember where I got the idea from! I hope you enjoyed it, and thought of it as cute as I did!<strong>

**~Chao**

**P.s Please vote(new poll, and one I would really like you to answer, it's two polls in one) review, sub, fav, and all that! Thank you!**


	2. Author's Note

**Sadly this is not an update, but an apology. I am not giving up my stories(so don't worry), but as you may have already noticed I didn't have much time to update. Now that it's summer I do have more free time, but I still don't have too much, but I'm going to try and make it work. I want to finish **Clash of Histories **by the time summer is over, but I'm not sure about my other stories. I had part of the sequel to **Winning Loser **done, but I lost it after not doing anything with it so long. I want to finish the sequel though! I also wish to finish **Hidden by Amnesia **and **Shades **sequels! **

**Please don't be mad that I haven't been able to update at all; I really was too busy for any sort of writing. I hope that this reassures you that I am still alive and want to finish my stories, so I hope you can be patient and I'll try to get something out soon!**

**Thank you!**

**S-Cherry-Blossem.**


End file.
